Game Over
by faultybooster
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been separated for nearly four months and their sexual frustration is at an all-time high. Ron unknowingly presents a challenge, which Hermione takes to the next level, and Ron immediately reciprocates. Who will come out the winner?
1. Chapter 1

**Game Over**

**Author's Notes**: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I'll warn you now – it's quite short and there is no real plot, because that's not my goal with this story. It's really just an excuse for me to post some [what I hope you consider] hot R/Hr smut.

**Disclaimer**: If only.

**Chapter One: December 11th, 1998**

_Dear Hermione, _

_Only two more weeks to go. Merlin, I miss you._

_Work's been busy with Christmas coming up so soon, and even though I'm exhausted, I'm glad of it because it makes George happy. It's good to finally not have to wonder when I'll see him smile again. Of course, the chaos that is the shop also helps to take my mind off of how much I need you; how much I want you._

_I picked up your gift today, and I can't wait to give it to you. These next two weeks until I get to hold you again will be absolute hell. I wish there was a way to speed up time. On second thought, you're the brightest witch of our age – can't you think of something to make it so?_

_I'm only joking, love. I can clearly picture the scowl on your face. Wish I was there to kiss it away…among other things of course. Speaking of which, you should prepare yourself. I plan to ravish you until you're mad with desire. These past few months have been unbearable without you. No need to tell you how cramped my hand is...although I just did. I won't go into any more detail because I know you'll only scold me for having such a filthy mouth. Even though you've heard worse during our many fantastic fucks. And before you even think it, I will _not_ apologize for saying that because I know deep down you love hearing it. Don't deny it._

_But that's not all I miss, Hermione. I miss your hugs, and your kisses, and your hair, and your smell, and your voice, and...everything. I miss everything about you. I'd give anything to have it be Christmas today so that I can finally hug and kiss you, run my hands through your soft hair, inhaling your scent, while you moan my name in anticipation...okay, okay I'll stop now. When we're finally reunited, you can yell at me._

_I love you, Hermione. More than anything else in this entire world._

_Always yours, _

_Ron_

Hermione folded up Ron's letter and grinned. In just a couple more weeks, she'd finally be in Ron's arms again. She knew she'd made the right decision in choosing to go back to school, but at times like this, she almost wished she hadn't. The constant longing she felt for Ron was, to say the _very_ least, intense. Emotionally, mentally, and she had to admit, physically. There were nights when she literally ached for Ron to be inside of her, desperately trying to mimic what his cock did to her with her fingers. But all to no avail - there was no going back, now that she had a taste of Ron. And Merlin, did she love his taste.

It wasn't just that Ron was an incredible lover. It was also how he made her feel. When Ron looked at her _that_ way; when he couldn't control the filth that came out of his mouth; when he groaned with pleasure and panted out _her_ name; and when he gently caressed her and told her how much he loved her, it was at these times and more that Ron made her feel like the most powerful and desirable woman on Earth. It didn't matter that it wasn't actually true. But it mattered to her that it was the truth for _Ron_. All the other men on the planet could bugger off for all she cared. As long as she had Ron's attention, she was content.

Hermione shook her head in an effort to calm down. That familiar ache between her legs was back, and it killed her to know that she had to wait another two weeks before it was properly taken care of. It would've been sooner, but she was spending the 19th to the 24th with her parents. Then, on the 25th, she was heading over to the Burrow.

Damn him for mentioning sex in his letter! If only he knew how much she was suffering...who was she kidding? It'd only excite him further, resulting in even dirtier letters. _But_, she thought wickedly, _it'll make him randy as hell. He'll suffer even more than he is now_.

With a triumphant smirk on her face, Hermione grabbed ink, quill and parchment and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game Over**

**Disclaimer**: the more I dream, the more it hurts.

**Chapter Two: December 12th, 1998**

_Dear Ron, _

_I miss you, too. More than I thought possible._

_I'm so very glad to hear that George is doing better. I believe you played a huge part in that by helping at the shop. You've been such an incredible brother, son, friend, and boyfriend over the past few months. It's things like this that make me fall in love with you more and more each day._

_I've had your gift ready for a while now, but I'm thinking of adding something to it. Don't ask me what – it's a surprise._

_Contrary to what you think, I will, in fact, _not_ scold you on your filthy mouth. Reason being, I know how you feel. I want you so badly, Ron. And now that I know what it feels like to have you so incredibly deep inside of me, my own fingers are useless._

_The other night I was lying in bed in nothing but your jumper while reading a book and sucking on a Sugar Quill. Your scent, still lingering on your clothing, drove me mad, and I found myself wishing it was your cock I was sucking on rather than a lousy quill. The thought proved to be too much and all too soon, I touched myself while images of you above me, beneath me, and my personal favourite, _behind_ me, danced around in my head._

_I can't wait until I'm in your arms again and I can hear _you_ moaning _my_ name in ecstasy. I'm seriously considering heading to the library to see if there actually _is_ a spell that will get me to you sooner._

_I love you, Ron. More than I could ever say._

_Always yours, _

_Hermione_

Ron dropped the letter and immediately moved his hand to his cock. Hermione's words swam around in his mind, and it was over too quickly.

What the fuck was she playing at? Was she _trying_ to kill him? Didn't she realise how incredibly mad she drove him?

This was so...so _unlike_ her. Which only turned him on more. He knew she could get a little mental in the bedroom, but he'd never expect something like this from her. And it hit him then that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

_Well_, Ron thought. _Two can play this game_. And he began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: first and foremost, a HUGE thank you for the lovely reviews. I believe I managed to thank each and every one of you individually, but if I missed you, send me a PM with the subject line 'You forgot about me, you utter douchebag!' Also, thank you to all who added this story to their favourites and alerts. It's so incredibly appreciated! As well, I'm apologising in advance for how short this chapter is, but I _did_ mention in the first chapter that this wasn't a long story. However, I promise that you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, which is _my_ personal favourite. Finally, I should warn you – most of you would have realised by now that the third chapter would feature a letter written by Ron. And that means it's dirty. God, I love Ron's filthy mouth. I hope you enjoy, regardless of length (or lack, thereof). Thanks for reading, friends.

**Disclaimer**: at some point, this will get annoying.

**Chapter Three: December 13th, 1998**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Bugger the formalities. I'll just get right to it._

_I'm still hard from your last letter. And that means that you're in trouble, Hermione. _Big_ trouble. I'm going to have to punish you when I see you. I reckon a good, hard fuck is in order._

_I'm going to shove my cock so far up your tight, wet pussy that even when I'm no longer inside of you, you'll feel me for days afterwards. I'll fuck you raw, Hermione. And before you have a chance to think I'm finished with you, I'll use my fingers and my tongue to rub and lick every inch of your body until you're positively gagging for my cock to be inside of you all over again._

_I'd like to see you try and send another letter like that, Hermione._

_You've been warned._

_I love you,_

_Ron_

By the end of Ron's letter, Hermione found herself literally shaking with need. _That bastard_, she thought, and immediately regretted it. Truth be told, this was all her fault. She had inadvertently started a game. _A game that will kill us both_.

Christmas had never seemed so far away. But there was only one thing for it – write a letter so incredibly erotic, he'd rue the day he decided to challenge her. Hermione could absolutely not lose this game now that she started it.

A positively wicked idea ran through her head, but first there was the matter of the problem between her legs. She shoved her hand down her damp knickers and made quick work of bringing herself over the edge. They didn't do the job as well as Ron, but she had to make do with what she had.

As soon as she recovered, she sat up and began to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: I'd like to express my gratitude once more for the fantastic reviews, and the addition of this story to your alerts and favourites. I'm glad to see so many people enjoying this story, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, also a short one, especially since it's my personal favourite.

**Disclaimer**: wow, seriously?

**Chapter Four: December 14th, 1998**

It was just after 8 am when Ron woke up. For a brief moment, he experienced a feeling of not knowing where he was, and then gradually relaxed. He'd only been living at 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry for about a month now, and was still unaccustomed to waking up somewhere other than his room at the Burrow. He'd only finally gotten used to the walls of his childhood again when Harry had asked Ron to move in with him. Ron couldn't say no. Now that they knew what it felt like, the two friends craved their independence.

But if Ron was honest with himself, he'd also accepted the offer because he knew it meant a lot of uninterrupted time with Hermione. That had been hard to come by at the Burrow, and September had come too quickly. Before he knew it, Hermione was back at school.

The aftermath of the Battle didn't allow for the scheduling of any Hogsmeade trips, and Hermione's many duties as Head Girl kept her from seeing Ron on her 19th birthday. He couldn't believe the last time he'd held her was August 31st. _Less than two weeks to go_, he thought.

A tapping at the window broke him out of his reverie. He recognised an owl from Hogwarts and immediately felt his stomach drop. He'd been anxious since sending Hermione that last letter. What if he'd gone too far?

Warily, he got out of bed and made his way over to the window. Upon opening it, the owl flew in and perched itself on Ron's bed, holding out its leg. Attached was a letter and small package. Ron removed both and paid the owl, which promptly took off.

Ron sat on his bed and was about to open the package when the letter abruptly smacked him in the head.

'Oi!' he yelped.

Before it could hit him again, he snatched the letter. Across the top of the envelope in bright red letters were the words READ ME FIRST. Ron couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's thoroughness. He tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Ron,_

_Your last letter almost killed me. I've enclosed proof. Only open the package once you've finished reading this letter._

_By the way, if you're wondering how it's possible, I placed a charm on them to make sure they didn't dry out on the journey from Hogwarts to Grimmauld Place._

_I love you, _

_Hermione_

Upon completion of the letter, Ron grabbed the package and ripped it open.

'Bloody fucking hell,' he groaned.

In his hands lay a pair of Hermione's incredibly soaked knickers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: WOW. I can't thank everyone enough for the love you all showed me with the last chapter. I was quite anxious about posting it, and I was hoping readers would get a kick out of it. I know I piss myself laughing every time I read it, and my only wish was that you all would have the same reaction. You did NOT disappoint! Now this chapter is another short one, (if, however, you'd seen how short it was originally, you might have killed me), and it may not be what you all expected. I hope you enjoy, regardless.

**Disclaimer**: it's more that I want to own Rupert Grint, rather than Harry Potter.

**Chapter Five: December 15th, 1998**

Hermione paced anxiously in the bedroom afforded to her along with the position of Head Girl. With each step, she determinedly refused to look at the lone letter resting upon her desk.

She had received Ron's letter that morning at breakfast, and because of the suspected content it contained, she hadn't been able to muster up the courage needed to open it in front of her fellow classmates. Especially when one of those classmates was Ginny. She shuddered to think what Ginny would do if she was informed of the kinds of things Hermione and Ron wrote to each other about, and promised herself she would open it as soon as she was alone.

And alone, she was. Unless her fear counted as company. She'd taken a huge risk with her last letter, one that was entirely out of her character, and she could only imagine what Ron had written in response. It would most definitely be extremely foul, and she wondered how on earth she was going to top it. She could _not_ lose.

She stopped and took a deep breath, staring at Ron's latest challenge. Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Stop it. I'm begging you._

_I love you, _

_Ron_

That couldn't be it. Ron couldn't have given up that easily.

Stupidly, she turned the letter over and over, hoping she'd missed something. She was overwhelmingly disappointed when she finally admitted to herself that there was nothing more.

She should have been happy. Surely this meant she had won the game.

Unfortunately for Ron, she wasn't done playing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers! By the way, I'm Canadian, so if I got the date wrong, blame Google. Okay! So, as always, a huge, gigantic, massive, gargantuan THANK YOU for your reviews and addition of this story to your favourites and alerts. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel. I also can't express my gratitude to all of you for not tearing me a new asshole yet because of the length of each chapter. I know how annoying it is, trust me I do. So I thought instead of grovelling for your forgiveness, I'd post much sooner. However, it _is_ another short one. All I ask is that you bear with me. Please?

**Disclaimer**: sigh.

**Chapter Six: December 16th, 1998**

Ron was exhausted.

It had been an incredibly long and busy day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and as soon as his shift ended, Ron had Apparated directly into his bedroom. He was a second away from collapsing fully clothed onto his bed when an incessant tapping forced him to remain standing. He glanced towards his window and grinned. The same Hogwarts owl that had been consistently delivering Hermione's letters sat on his ledge, patiently staring at Ron.

Ron confidently strode over to the window and opened it. He removed the parcel and paid the owl, watching as it flew away. He had no reason to fear this letter. He'd asked her to stop – surely she could see he was going mental because of this little game they were playing. He'd done himself a favour by letting his overachieving girlfriend win. His mind really couldn't take anymore of this. And for that matter, neither could his cock.

He closed the window and walked over to his bed, flopping unceremoniously onto his back. He was actually looking forward to reading this letter; he felt like a tit, but he was aching to read something lovely and sweet from Hermione. He missed her so much.

Calmly, he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ron, _

_Are you absolutely sure you want me to stop? I don't think you are. So I'll go ahead and tell you about the wonderful dream I had last night._

_As you know, the Head Girl gets her own room. What you don't know is that she also gets a huge desk. In my dream, you roughly pushed me on to my desk and _fucked_ me and...on second thought, maybe I won't tell you the rest._

_I'll honour your request._

_I love you, _

_Hermione_

'What the fuck?' he screamed as his upper body shot upright.

That couldn't be right. He had begged her. BEGGED! He swore loudly as his traitorous cock sprang to life. No. NO. He would NOT wank.

'Naked Umbridge. Naked Pansy. Naked Hagrid. Naked Snape! Naked anyone except Hermione!' he hissed through clenched teeth. But it was no use.

Ron glared menacingly at his cock. 'You. Will. NOT. Wank!' he reprimanded himself. 'She. Will. NOT. Win.'

He groaned longingly as his whole body ached for her. His eyes wandered over to the desk in the corner of his bedroom. He'd thought Harry was mental for having put one in there seeing as they were no longer in school. At this moment, however, he couldn't be happier about that once seemingly unnecessary piece of furniture. He'd be able to make Hermione's dream come true once they were reunited.

But for now? This was no longer a game. This was a fucking war. Ron thought he was going to lose his fucking mind; however, he was confident in the knowledge that if he played this just right, he'd be able to gain the upper hand. And most importantly, keep it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: Greetings, friends! So I was looking at a calendar today and it hit me that Christmas is exactly four weeks away (at least, where I am). And seeing as my goal for this story is to have it completely posted before Christmas, I thought I'd better get a move on and update today.

And now on to the business at hand – many, many, MANY thanks for your reviews and the addition of this story, as well as my other stories and myself as an author, to your alerts and favourites. It's quite amazing the intense thrill I experience when I receive these notifications and reviews. There are no words to properly convey the extreme appreciation I feel.

I also need to thank you for your patience. I know these short chapters are an absolute tease, but it is what it is. And I can only ask that you bear with me. Especially since this chapter is another short one. Having written that, I'm now wondering if I should cower in fear. (LOL?). All this means, however, is that I'll be updating a lot faster.

This chapter may not be what you expected. But rest assured, nothing is what it seems. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: not mine.

**Chapter Seven: December 17th, 1998**

_Dear Hermione, _

_I take it back. Don't stop. Let me hear the rest of your dream._

_In the meantime, can I make a few guesses about what happened? Tell me, before I fucked you against your desk, did I suck on your gorgeous tits? And when you were nice and wet, did I feast on your dripping pussy? And when I pushed you on to your desk and finally shoved my hard cock into your aching cunt, did I take you from behind, Hermione?_

_Tell me everything, love. Forget what I said. Never hold back from letting me know what you want and what you need from me. I'll always be here to give it to you._

_I fucking love you so much, Hermione. I'll never want anyone the way I want you – the way I've _always_ wanted you. I'm the luckiest sod on the entire fucking planet because I get to call you mine._

_And you _are_ mine, Hermione. And I'm _yours_. _ALWAYS_. Bloody hell, I fucking miss you. Just a little over a week to go._

_I love you, _

_Ron_

As she reached the end of Ron's letter, Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears.

Only Ron could inflict this kind of emotion in her. His latest letter left her wet in more ways than one.

It appeared he won this round as he knew very well Hermione would no longer indulge in this game. By the time she received Ron's response, she would be at home with her parents and wouldn't provoke him into sending a dirty letter there.

And as she picked up her quill, she found that for once in her life, she didn't care that she may have come out the loser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: First and foremost - when it comes to my appreciation, I have no words. None. Except thank you. Which doesn't do any of you justice. But I just don't know how to express myself. Thank you an infinite amount of times. I never expected the kind of response this little story has received, and I'm so incredibly appreciative.

This is the last chapter to feature a letter. Which I guess is bittersweet - the sooner the letters are done, the sooner Ron and Hermione are together again.

This is another short chapter. And I figured I should finally explain why it's been that way - I didn't want any distractions from the letters. I wanted them to speak for themselves. And I think, for the most part, they did. I hope you feel the same. I considered adding something to this chapter, but this is what I came up with originally and frankly, I don't want to change it.

Because it's so short, I'll be updating again very soon after this post.

Happy reading, friends!

**Disclaimer**: …...how many times?

**Chapter Eight: December 18th, 1998**

_Dear Ron, _

_This is the last letter I will be sending you from Hogwarts as tomorrow I will be at home. I think it would be inappropriate and unwise for us to carry on the way we have been lest your letter falls into the wrong hands._

_I will say this, though. Your last letter affected me in more ways than one. And not to worry, love – they were all good ways._

_We're down to one week. I'm incredibly excited to know that in just a few days, I'll be with you again. _

_It goes both ways, Ron. You're the only man I'll ever love._

_I'll only ever belong to you._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Ron closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. He'd never admit it to anyone, but just as he was affected by Hermione's naughtiness, the same could he said for her sweetness.

It thrilled him to know that he was the only man who would ever hear these words from her. _She_ loved _him_. _She_ wanted _him_.

It would never fail to amaze him for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: hey there! So I had intended to update this past Sunday, but apparently December is a much busier month than anticipated. Which, really, makes me an idiot as this wouldn't be the first holiday I've lived through. Anyway, who cares about my life?

As always, thank you an infinite amount of times for sticking with this story. It's so incredibly appreciated.

This is just a filler chapter until our beloved characters are officially reunited. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I wonder what kind of wand I would receive...

**Chapter Nine: December 19th, 1998 Part One**

Unable to sleep, Hermione sat at the kitchen table of her home, a now cold cup of tea in front of her.

Her parents had gone to bed not too long ago, and without them to distract her, she was forced to think of nothing but Ron.

There was no doubt that she loved her parents, but she couldn't help thinking herself a fool for insisting she spend the next few days with them alone. She still harboured guilt over sending them to Australia and would forever feel she had to make it up to them.

'Hermione?'

Her mum's voice made her jump in her seat and instinctively grab her wand out of her pocket.

'Mum! You scared me,' she said as she placed her wand back on the table.

Her mum chuckled and moved to sit across from her.

'Sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to see if you were alright,' her mother said. 'You seemed a bit subdued earlier. In fact, you still do. Want to talk about it?'

Hermione looked at her mum, and something in her broke.

'I just miss him so much,' she sobbed.

'I knew it!' her mother exclaimed. 'I've always known you were mental for that boy!'

Hermione chuckled through her tears.

'Have I always been that obvious, Mum?' she asked.

'I'm afraid so, dear,' her mother said. 'Hermione...go to him.'

'What?' she gasped. 'No, Mum, I said I'd spend these first few days with you and Dad. I-'

'Hermione,' her mother interrupted gently. 'You don't have to feel guilty anymore. Your father and I understand and appreciate what you did. One night won't hurt us. Be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll make something up to tell your father. It'd be best for him not to know his only daughter spent the night at her boyfriend's house.'

Hermione stared at her through her tears.

'Mum,' she whispered. 'Are you sure?'

Her mother laughed as she stood up and walked around the table to kiss Hermione on the forehead.

'See you tomorrow, sweetheart. Goodnight.'

And Hermione was left alone in the kitchen.

She hesitated for only a moment before she grabbed her wand. _12 Grimmauld Place_, she thought desperately, and with a crack she was gone.

As soon as she landed, her heart sank. The house was exceptionally quiet, and something told her that neither Ron nor Harry was home. She bolted up the stairs and opened the door to what she knew was now Ron's bedroom. He wasn't there, and her disappointment grew tenfold.

She supposed she could go back home. _But I'd rather wait for him. Mum said I could come back tomorrow afternoon._

Hermione looked around his room. Harry had most certainly improved the place from the last time she was in there. The walls had been painted a dark blue. In one corner stood a wardrobe, and in another was a large desk, the sight of which caused her to blush horribly.

Finally, her eyes rested on the bed. It was quite large – a four-poster with surrounding drapes, similar to their beds at Hogwarts.

An idea formed in her head, and before she could talk herself out of it, Hermione stripped herself of all of her clothing and lay down in Ron's bed, drawing the curtains around her.

It appeared she would give Ron one of his Christmas gifts early.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game Over**

**Author's Note**: Greetings friends! I won't say much because I think I've teased enough, yes? As always, my appreciation is infinite, and a simple thank you won't suffice, but I'm at a loss for words.

A quick warning, if you please - a tiny amount of smut ahead. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: oh, shut up already.

**Chapter Ten: December 19th, 1998 Part Two**

'Bye Mum, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Ron kissed his mother on the cheek, and then turned on the spot. With a crack, he landed in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

It had been a long day at the Burrow, helping around the house in preparation for the holidays. Harry had opted to spend the nights there now that Ginny was back, but Ron wanted to be alone to brood. As pleased as he was for his sister and best mate, he didn't care to be surrounded by the happy couple. Not when he was literally aching for Hermione.

He'd have a proper wank and then go to bed. He took off all of his clothes – no need for them with what he was planning on doing – and pulled back the curtains on his bed to reveal the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Hermione. His beautiful Hermione, naked and fast asleep on top of his blankets. For a moment, he could only stare. His eyes drank her in, reacquainting him with the magnificent curves of her body. He had to touch her; had to taste her. Gently, he climbed on to the bed and crawled over to her.

'Ron,' she moaned in her sleep, as her back slightly arched.

_She's dreaming of me_, Ron thought triumphantly, and his cock instantly hardened. He lowered his head to her breasts, inhaling her scent, and it was too much. He latched his lips on to her right nipple and sucked.

He couldn't help but moan as he licked and nipped at her breast. He'd almost forgotten how good she tasted. He began to suck again, this time on her left breast. And that's when he felt her hands pulling on his hair. Ron grunted with pleasure at the familiarity.

'Am I still dreaming?' she asked.

With great effort, Ron pulled away from her breasts and looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed. He placed his hands on either side of her face, pushing his legs between hers. Of their own volition, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

'Look at me,' he demanded.

And when she opened her eyes, Ron drove into her.

They cried out together in relief, finally together after almost four months of separation. The room was filled with the sound of their love-making as Ron drove into her over and over again. With great effort, Hermione rolled them over so that she rested on top of him, and moaned loudly as he filled her so deeply at this angle.

For a moment, she was still, enjoying the feeling of having him inside of her again. The feeling was indescribable. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ron shift beneath her. She looked down at him as he roughly grabbed her hips.

'Hermione, please,' he begged.

She couldn't help but smirk at him.

'Tell me what you want, Ron,' she said sweetly.

'Fuck me, Hermione,' he demanded, and roughly pushed up his hips.

Hermione gasped and began to ride him with wild abandon, the sexual frustration of the past four months forcing her to lose control. Ron met her with every thrust, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they'd never been this loud before. She briefly wondered if Ron had thought to cast a silencing charm upon finding her in his bed, but then decided she couldn't care less about anybody hearing them. They deserved this moment, inhibitions be damned.

Underneath her, Ron's hips began to jerk sporadically and Hermione knew he was close. Wanting to come with him, she began to rub her clit, her free hand braced on his chest for leverage. She heard Ron groan and looked down at him to see his gaze fixated on her hand as she touched herself.

'So fucking hot, Hermione. Touch yourself for me,' he panted.

One of his hands left her hips to pull at her nipples, and the combined sensations proved to be too much. She lifted herself one last time, and then pushed down hard, contracting wildly around his cock as he spilled himself into her. Exhausted and sweaty, she collapsed on top of him. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her and he rolled them over so that she was cradled to his chest. They didn't speak as they tried to catch their breath.

'Kiss me,' Ron said suddenly.

Startled, Hermione realised she and Ron still hadn't shared a kiss. She shifted and looked up at him.

'Instead of kissing each other hello, we fucked each other hello,' she said.

Ron's eyes gleamed at the sound of her cursing, and he sucked in his breath.

'I fucking love when you say stuff like that,' he said. 'Now kiss me, Hermione.'

Her lips found his, and she wasted no time being gentle. She was ready for another go, and wanted Ron to be as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game Over**

**Author's****Note**: This is it, kids. We've reached the end. Thank you a million times over for sharing your thoughts with me, and I truly hope you enjoy the ending. Have a great holiday and happy new year as well!

**WARNING: **This is the most sexually charged thing I've ever written, and it might not be everyone's cup of tea. I highly suggest that you don't read this if you're not a fan of hardcore smut. Seriously. It's 2000+ words of pure sex.

**Disclaimer**: this Christmas, all I want is the rights to this phenomenon.

**Chapter Eleven: December 19th, 1998 Part Three**

Ron smirked as Hermione placed a kiss on his neck, and then groaned as she sucked on his pulse point. One of her hands moved dangerously low and Ron sucked in his breath. Her fingers wrapped around his length as she bit down on his neck.

'Hermione!' Ron yelped. 'What's gotten into you?'

'Well, not five minutes ago, _you_ did,' she said, and then chuckled as he moaned. 'The truth is you're mine and I want everyone to know so I'm marking you as such.'

'Fuck,' he moaned, and then whimpered as she let go of his cock.

'I want to give you one of your Christmas gifts early,' she whispered into his ear. Ron trembled underneath her.

'Gifts?' he questioned, emphasising the plural.

'Don't worry,' she said. 'This one is free. Remember when I said I was thinking of adding something to your present? A surprise? Well, I want you to have it now.'

'O-okay,' Ron stuttered. 'What is it?'

She readjusted herself so that she lay on his chest and could look into his eyes. Blood shot down to his groin as she slowly rubbed her breasts against his chest. He felt her nipples harden against him, and it took all of his strength not to impale her on to his cock.

'Mmm,' she moaned, and then bit her lip. 'Me,' she said. 'Anything you want me to do, I'll do it.'

Ron smirked. 'Are you sure, Hermione? You're sure you know what you're offering?'

'Yes,' she replied. 'Anything you want.'

Ron blushed when he realised she was serious. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips.

'Any – _anything_ I want?' he croaked.

'Anything,' she said firmly.

Ron swallowed. 'Okay,' he hesitantly began. 'In...in your letter, you said that you...fuck.' He couldn't get the words out.

'What, Ron? Tell me. I want to do this for you.'

'I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do, Hermione.'

'I trust you, Ron,' she said softly.

'I haven't told you yet that I love you,' he said with a grin.

'I love you, too. Let me do this for you,' she said.

Ron licked his lips and cleared his throat. 'In your letter, you wrote that you touched yourself while thinking of me,' he said. She nodded slowly. 'Will you – will you show me?' he asked.

In response, she smiled and rolled off of him, laying next to him. Ron turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look.

He watched as Hermione licked her fingers and pinched her nipples. She rubbed them over and over again while soft sounds of pleasure escaped the back of her throat. Ron was fascinated.

'Talk to me,' he begged.

'My hands don't feel as good as yours,' she moaned. Her legs spread open, and her hand moved lower until it rested between her folds. When she pulled it away, it was glistening.

'Only you can do this to me, Ron,' she said. And then licked her fingers clean.

'Oh, fuck,' Ron muttered weakly and sat up. His cock throbbed painfully as Hermione began rubbing her clit. Her back arched and Ron had to stop himself from attacking her tits.

She let out a cry of pleasure, and Ron found himself staring as she started fingering herself.

'They're never enough, Ron,' she panted. 'Nothing can fill me the way you do.'

He licked his lips and bent his head for a closer look. Her scent was everywhere, drugging his mind.

'Let me taste you,' he demanded.

She removed her fingers from her centre and offered them to him. He sucked on them greedily as she went back to rubbing her breasts. When he could no longer taste her, he placed her hand back on her pussy and leaned over her.

'Make yourself come for me, Hermione,' he whispered.

She groaned and frantically rubbed her clit with one hand while fingering herself with the other.

'Oh!' she suddenly gasped. 'Ron!'

A long moan escaped her as her whole body tensed up. She moved her hands away from her pussy and gently fell back on the pillows, her chest heaving and her eyes closed.

Ron was mesmerised. He'd never seen anything so incredibly hot in his entire life, and he doubted he ever would. As a result, his cock was dying for attention.

'Hermione,' he said, and she opened her eyes.

'Your next request?' she asked.

'Fuck, woman. You'll be the fucking death of me, I swear it. I can't believe you just did that.'

'I trust you, Ron. Truthfully, I've always wanted to do that in front of you so you can see for yourself what you do to me.'

Ron found himself incredibly touched by her words and moved in to kiss her softly.

'I'm the luckiest bloke in the entire world,' he said.

Hermione smiled. 'And your luck continues. What else do you want?'

'Well, you'll notice what you did to me,' he said, nudging her with his length. 'You're gonna have to take care of that.'

She sat up and pushed him onto his back. He watched as her eyes rested on his cock, and his whole body trembled in anticipation when he saw the look on her face. She bent low over him until her mouth hovered over his length.

'God,' she whispered. She then licked her lips. 'Have I missed _you_.' And then she took him in her mouth.

Ron hissed and his fists grabbed roughly at the sheets beneath him.

'Hermione,' he moaned. 'It's been way too long since you've sucked me off.'

She hummed her agreement, and Ron's back lifted slightly, pushing his head into the pillows.

The first time Hermione had ever done this to him, he'd only been a little surprised that she had performed the act so well. His Hermione, after all, was brilliant at everything. And every time after that had been just as good as the first time.

But tonight...was different. It had never felt this good before, and had he not been so consumed with how amazing it felt, he'd have felt embarrassed by the sounds he was making.

'Why,' he panted, 'does this feel so much better than all the other times?'

Hermione removed her mouth from him to reply.

'I know what you mean. But I don't know the answer,' she said. 'All I know is you taste better than ever.' She ran her tongue up his cock. 'Mmm.'

Ron felt her hands move and hoped to feel them wrap around him, but instead she ran them down his thighs. Her left hand moved back up to his hip, and her right hand left his leg.

Briefly lamenting the lack of her touch, he focused instead on her warm mouth enveloping him, her moans reverberating throughout his body. He shuddered in ecstasy and looked down at her. His eyes widened when he noticed her right hand was in between her legs, obviously pleasuring herself.

'Fuck,' he groaned. 'Hermione?'

She looked up at him, her left hand replacing her mouth while the right remained between her legs.

'G-god,' she moaned. Ron thought he was going to explode.

'Are you touching yourself again?' he asked weakly.

'I can't help it,' she responded. 'Having you in my mouth gets me so wet.' Her face contorted slightly and she bent her head down.

Ron felt her teeth on his hip, biting hard as she shrieked. He jerked and raw desire shot through his veins. He was losing control and needed to get it back. Roughly, he pulled her up and moved them so that he lay on top of her with his hands holding her wrists above her head. He licked his lips as he looked down at her, and had to fight back a sudden swell of emotion.

There was a look of pure adoration on her face, and for what was not the first time, and most definitely would not be the last, he found himself marvelling at the fact that she worshipped him just as much as he worshipped her.

'I don't recall asking you to touch yourself again,' he said, his eyes boring into hers.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'Are you...are you going to punish me?'

Ron shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to calm down. When he was sure he could handle it, he opened them again.

'Do you want me to punish you?' he huskily asked her. He smirked with satisfaction when she moaned and squirmed underneath him.

'This isn't about what I want,' she panted. 'It's about what you want.'

'Fine,' Ron said. 'I want you to tell me what _you_ want.'

Her chest heaved and a heavy blush appeared on her face.

'Tell me, Hermione,' he demanded. Entranced, he watched as she shut her eyes and sucked in a breath, her warm body shaking beneath him.

'I want...' her voice trailed off. Ron pushed against her insistently, and she cried out in ecstasy.

'Don't make me repeat myself, Hermione.'

He watched as her eyes opened and found his; watched as she took a deep breath.

'The desk,' she whispered. 'I want you to fuck me as hard as you can against your desk.'

Ron gave a strangled moan and kissed her, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth. When she broke away for air, Ron moved his lips to her breasts and his hand to her pussy. She pulled roughly on his hair and cried out again.

'Ron, what – ' her own moan interrupted her speech as Ron had moved lower and ran his tongue over her clit.

'What,' she tried again, 'are you doing?' She was panting quite heavily; her body couldn't help but respond to him. Ron pulled away from her.

'What does it look like?' he cheeked.

'But I thought your next request was for me to tell you what _I_wanted,' she whined.

Ron wanted to laugh at her. She was so bloody adorable when starved for sex.

'Doesn't mean I'll do it,' he replied. 'Besides, there's something I want more. And I think you know what that is.' And then shoved his head between her legs.

He couldn't help the surge of power that ran through him when he felt Hermione jerk beneath him; he, however, refused to fuck her until she begged him for it. He wanted to do to her everything he claimed he would do in his letters.

'Ron, please!' she pleaded. Ron lifted his head from her wetness and trailed his tongue from her stomach to her breasts.

'Something you want?' he murmured against her skin. She was covered in sweat and tasted delicious.

'Please,' she whined. Ron chuckled as she shivered.

'Yeah?' he replied, urging her to continue.

'Damn it, Ron!' she moaned. 'Fuck me!'

Ron bit back a groan and hid his face between her breasts. When he felt some control, he looked down at her. Her eyes were crazed with need for him and her skin was so incredibly flushed. Ron took a deep breath.

'That wasn't very polite, Hermione,' he teased. Really, he hoped she'd understand soon because he was dying to lose himself inside of her again.

Relief coursed through him when he saw the comprehension flicker across her features.

'Ron, please,' she said softly. 'I _need_ you inside of me.'

Wordlessly, Ron pulled her off of the bed and moved them over to the desk. When they were standing in front of it, he gathered her in his arms and snogged her deeply, yet tenderly. He hoped to convey everything he felt for her in the kiss. He loved Hermione more than anything, and he was honoured to know that she not only wanted him, she also needed him. He was as essential to her as she was to him.

He broke away from her lips and looked down at her.

'I need you, too. Always. I love you, Hermione. So much.'

'I love you, too. Now give me what I need.'

Slowly, he turned her around so that her back was facing him, and bent her over the desk. She pushed her hips back against his cock, and as he ran his hands over her body and pinched her nipples, she arched into his touch. Gently, he pushed her forward and gripped his length. He slid it down in between her arse cheeks, and she trembled beneath him. When he reached her pussy, he teased her a bit and rubbed the head of his penis over her clit and up and down, careful not to enter her. He pulled away from her, and his eyes clouded over with lust when he saw her dampness all over him. He placed himself between her cheeks, again moving it lower. Grinning wickedly when he remembered how much she enjoyed it the last time, he gently prodded the tight rim of her anus with the tip of his cock.

'Ooohhh,' she moaned loudly, and pushed herself back, hoping for more of his length to fill her up, but Ron stopped her.

'No,' he said. 'Another night. Tonight I want to feel your wet and warm pussy gripping me. I need it.'

'Okay,' she panted. 'But no more teasing. I can't take it. I want your thick, hard cock inside of me. I need _that_.'

And in one swift movement, he was inside of her.

He was deeper than he'd ever been before, and Ron knew that nothing on earth would _ever_ feel as good as this. Hermione was his missing piece. Ron hadn't realised he was only half a person until he fell in love with Hermione. Only when he was with her did he become a whole being.

'You feel so good,' she moaned. 'I...I feel whole again,' she said breathlessly, and wiggled against him.

No longer surprised about how connected their thoughts were, Ron held on to her hips and placed soft kisses on the back of her neck.

'Tell me how you want it, Hermione,' he breathed in her ear.

She shivered. 'Hard, Ron. I want it hard. And fast.'

Without further hesitation, Ron pulled out of her until just the head of his cock remained, and then roughly plunged back in. Over and over, he drove into her, as fast as he could. Beneath him, Hermione was shaking and moaning harder and louder than she ever had before. Within moments, he felt her pussy contracting wildly around his cock, and he knew as soon as she came, so would he.

She called out his name and bucked underneath him, _her_ orgasm vibrating throughout his body. The sensation shot right to the tip of his cock, and he came inside of her harder than he ever had in all the time they'd been together.

Hermione was strewn across the desk attempting to catch her breath. Mustering the last bit of strength he had, Ron lifted her and carried her over to the bed, laying them both down. He gathered her tightly in his arms, and pulled the covers over their intertwined bodies, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Game over. Both had won.


End file.
